


Boyfriend Blues

by ArielAquarial



Series: Family of Three [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Claire Novak, Kid Jack Kline, M/M, Married Life, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielAquarial/pseuds/ArielAquarial
Summary: “I have a boyfriend!”It came out of nowhere. One second Dean was shoveling a truly amazing pork roast into his mouth, already planning the meat to mashed potato ratio of his next bite, when Claire opened her mouth and his fork was clattering to the plate. Cas stopped mid-bite to stare at her while Jack, completely oblivious, continued making a Jackson Pollock out of his potatoes and gravy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Family of Three [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127873
Comments: 20
Kudos: 188





	Boyfriend Blues

“I have a boyfriend!”

It came out of nowhere. One second Dean was shoveling a truly amazing pork roast into his mouth, already planning the meat to mashed potato ratio of his next bite, when Claire opened her mouth and his fork was clattering to the plate. Cas stopped mid-bite to stare at her while Jack, completely oblivious, continued making a Jackson Pollock out of his potatoes and gravy.

Dean opened his mouth to say—well, he didn’t know exactly what he was going to say. Maybe something about her still being a child, or maybe it would have been a cry of terror, but thankfully Cas reached over and gripped his forearm in a universal _calm down_ gesture. The man cleared his throat and turned to Claire. “What do you mean?”

She smiled at them, unaware of their racing thoughts and just happy to be able to share something with her dads. “We held hands at recess today and he pushed me on the swing even though I can do it alone.”

“He did?” Dean asked through clenched teeth, both dreading and wanting her to continue. Cas’s hand squeezed his arm again, this time it felt more like a warning than comfort. “How… nice.”

“Yeah. His name is Chris.”

“Is he in your class?” Cas asked before Dean could start cursing the name.

“No. He’s in second grade.”

“He’s _what_?”

“That’s wonderful, Claire. Are you finished with dinner?”

She nodded happily. “I’m full!”

“Good. Why don’t you go in the back and make sure the chickens have feed.”

“Ok!” And off she went through the kitchen and out the sliding doors.

The feed was full, Dean had topped it off that morning before work himself, so he knew Cas just wanted him alone for a few minutes so they could have a _conversation._

“A boyfriend!” he repeated once the door had clicked shut and _before_ Cas could tell him he was overreacting. “She’s only a kid! What the hell? And he’s older than her! I need to drive down to the school tomorrow and—are you laughing at me?”

Cas turned away and fussed with Jack, but he couldn’t hide his shaking shoulders. “I’m sorry.”

“This is serious! She’s in the first grade! She’s way too young to be thinking about boys, _especially_ second-grade ones.”

“So, you’re going to drive down to the school, and what, file a complaint?”

“Well, I’ll talk to her teacher and make sure she’s paying attention out there. I won’t have that boy trying to kiss her on the playground or something. And why are the first graders even playing with the second graders?”

“Kiss!” Jack yelled, repeating the word.

“Yes, Jack. Kiss.” Cas leaned down and gave him a loud smacking kiss on his cleaner cheek.

“Claire isn’t allowed to kiss _anyone_ but her family.”

“Dean…”

God, he hated that tone. “What?”

“Relax.”

“How are you so calm? Our little girl has a boyfriend!”

Cas chuckled. “Oh, come on. I had a girlfriend in kindergarten.”

Dean suddenly had a flashback to his own first-grade girlfriend, Gracie. They had been together for all of two days before she broke up with him because he wanted to play on the monkey bars while she preferred the swings. Clearly, their differences had been too big to reconcile. Feeling a bit silly about his reaction, he smiled a little. “So, she takes after you, then?”

“Maybe. My girlfriend didn’t last the week, so I doubt her little relationship will either.”

“You’re right, but still… that was _not_ how I thought dinner was going to go.” He rubbed a hand over his eyes. “And don’t you think she’s too young to be liking boys? I didn’t start being attracted to boys and girls until middle school!”

“I think you’re giving her too much credit. This is just something kids do. I’m pretty sure I had a little wedding with mine. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“But it will! This is just a taste. Soon enough, she’s going to have actual boyfriends, maybe girlfriends too. _Real_ ones, ones that she’s going to want to do more than hold hands with!”

Maddingly, Cas continued to smile. “Yes, she will.”

“Isn’t that freaking you out?”

“Yes. She’s getting older every day, Dean. It feels like just yesterday I took her home from the hospital and stayed up with her all night. I already have a hard time picking her up, and soon, she won’t want me to. In a few years, she’s not going to want us to tuck her in. It's scary,” he admitted. “But I’m going to save the real freak out until she’s a little older. I don’t need any new gray hairs right now.”

Dean's eyes zeroed in on the streaks of gray that had started appearing at his temple earlier in the year. He knew Cas was a little self-conscious about them, but Dean found them incredibly sexy. “I don’t know about that. I like them.”

Cas scrunched his nose. “I’m getting old.”

“So am I.”

“Yeah, but your hair is lighter so no one can see all the grays these kids are giving you.”

“Seems like we’re all getting old, right Jack?”

He glanced up at the mention of his name and smiled at them. “Kiss!”

Both Dean and Cas got up and surrounded him, sandwiching him with obnoxiously loud kisses while he squealed in delight. Claire chose that moment to come back in, the knees of her jeans caked in dirt. “I caught a grasshopper and gave it to Chili, and then the others saw and started chasing me for more bugs so I came back inside.”

They glanced at each other, both in silent agreement, before springing on her. She struggled and shrieked, but they were able to grab her wiggling form and cover her with those same kisses, not stopping until she went limp in surrender. Jack screamed in the background, wanting to be taken out of his high chair and join in on the fun.

Claire broke up with Chris three days later. Apparently, she saw him eat a booger, and that was just too much for her. Dean nodded at her explanation and was happy that she had _some_ standards.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment, I love hearing from you!


End file.
